


Darlin'

by willginski



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Newt is a part time starbucks barista, Percy ol boy is a detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Prompt : "you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid americano"
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Darlin'

“Hello welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you today?” Newt said as he smiles at regular customer that always comes right on time at 8 in the morning. Always dressed in all black with his hair slicked back and that half smile showing on his lips. “Mornin” the man drawls and orders the usual americano. “What would your name be today?” “Put batman on it.” He smiles at Newt and winks as Newt blushes crimson. “S-sure! That’ll be 5.60, sir.” “You look good today, did you cut your hair?” Newt blushes harder at the man’s flirting. “We- Well.. yes I did. But my curls are untameable.” “Keep the curls, you look better with it.” The man left the counter with another wink and Newt is almost as bright as the Starbucks christmas cup. “Thanks..” He whispered and self consciously brush his hair to the side. Newt smiles to himself for the man noticing his new haircut. 

“Batman!” Newt called and smiles at the man who smirked at him. “Thanks. See ya around.” With that the man left the store, leaving Newt with his heart throbbing within the confines of his rib. Queenie saw the entire exchange and nudges Newt. “What’s with the heart eyes, Newt. New crush?” “Old crush, Queens. He’s been in my line of vision since he first visited the shop.” “Oooohhh. Does he have a name?” winked Queenie. Newt shook his head and laughs sadly, “No… He never ever puts his real name on the cup. I wish I knew what’s his name.” Queenie pats him on the back and smiles, “Don’t worry, Newt. Someday he’ll eventually ran out of fake names and actually use his name.” Newt smiles back at Queenie. They both then went back to doing their jobs and talking about nonsense.

Queenie’s and Newt’s shift had ended and Newt went out to throw the trash before leaving for home. As he exited the shop he saw Queenie’s sister with the man, talking. Wait, thought Newt. Isn’t Queenie sister a trainee detective? Newt watches them closely and saw the badge on the man’s belt.  _ Ahh.. a detective. _ Newt went to throw his trash only to turn to find the man’s eyes were on him. He blushed and gave a small wave. He saw the man smiling at him and turns to walk away. Newt smiled at himself for getting the smile out of the man. He enters the shop and washed his hands as he tells Queenie what had happened. “Oh.. I think the man’s name is Mr Graves. I heard from Tina talks about her supervisor a couple of times about how strict he is and how he never smiles.” “Mr Graves, huh. Sounds like a very serious man.” “Oh from what I heard, he is. But don’t worry, Newt. You’ll probably be the one to melt his cold heart since you get to see him smile at you alot today.” Newt blushed and tilt his head down in embarrassment. “Hmm do you want to have dinner back at my place? We could ask Tina about Mr Graves!” “I don’t know.. I don’t want to pry into a customer’s life even though I have a crush on him.” “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Queenie winked and Newt sighed, “Sure. We won’t get much from Tina but it’s something… right?” Queenie nods and took her bag from the locker, ready to go home. “Shall we?” Queenie holds out her arm and lets Newt link his arm with Queenie’s. 

Both of them reached her apartment and went to prepare dinner together. It’s a norm for Newt to come over for dinner sometimes because being a Starbucks barista is just Newt’s side job. His actual job is a zoologist, currently interning at the rehabilitation park in New York. He misses his family back at London but thankfully he met Queenie and Tina who is like his second family. 

Queenie’s humming while preparing food for the three of them while Newt prepares the table for dinner. Tina walked in on the both of them preparing for dinner and smiles, “Hello kids! I’m home!” chuckled Tina as she gave each of them a hug. “Someone’s incredibly joyful today. Did something good happened today?” asked Queenie while smirking at Newt who in turn looked back in confusion. “Oh something good did happened. My boss let us out early today! And he’s in a really good mood. Maybe it’s something he drank. Who knows! We’re happy enough to be let out early.” Tina smiles as she helps herself with a cup of coffee. Newt chuckles nervously as Queenie gave him a sly look. “Maybe it IS something he drank. Or he got it from someONE who boosted his mood today.” “Queenie…” Newt warned but she only shrug it off with a chuckle. “Let’s eat shall we?”

“Wait what? Mr Graves always visits the Starbucks both of you worked at? Huh, what a coincidence.” said Tina with a mouthful of pastry. Newt has been quiet the entire conversation, listening in to whatever Queenie and Tina is talking about. “So.. Teens. Does Mr Graves has a first name?” “Oh, it’s Percival. His name is Percival Graves. Why do you ask?” “Well nothing.. Just want to know the name of the man who keeps on giving out fake names to our dear friend Newt everytime he orders. Right, Newt?” Queenie looks at him with twinkling eyes. Newt nods nervously and puts his hand on his face to hide his blush. “I wonder what kind of names he put on his Starbucks to warrant both of your curiosity.” “T- today he insists to put ‘Batman’ on his cup.” Newt blurted out and Tina laughed. Queenie joined in the laughter and Newt chuckles. “Batman? I sometimes wonder if he IS batman. With all this mysterious air around him and he almost always never seemed to go home. I wonder if he even HAS a home.” Tina musses and Newt chuckles at Tina’s spiraling conspiracies.

Newt helps them clear the table and wash the dishes before he leaves. “Alright, girls. I’m going back home now. I have a long day at the park tomorrow.” “Alright. See ya, Newt! Remember to grab something to eat before you leave for work!” Tina said as she gives him a tight hug. Queenie waits till Tina leaves then she hugs Newt, whispering in his ear, “I’ll make sure to get Mr Graves’ number tomorrow.” “Queenie!” “I’m just joking, okay!” Chuckled Queenie and she lets him go. Waving him goodbye as he leaves the apartment.

Newt woke up bright and early. Knowing him he won’t be able to take a break once he sees the animals so he made a big breakfast for himself, gave his brother a call (his brother insists that he calls once a week to make sure he’s still alive in the big city), and fed the animals he has in his apartment. He has a cat, two canary, a hamster, two sugar gliders and a baby squirrel which he just rescued from a bird a week ago. Thankfully his cat never seems to mind the growing family he has in the apartment. Bidding the animals goodbye, he left his apartment to his actual job in the rehabilitation park. Newt was walking past the Starbucks he work\s at when he saw Mr Graves walking out of the cafe with a frown on his face. Newt nearly ran into the man when his brain malfunctioned. “O-oh hello, batman.” “Hello.” Graves smiled at him and Newt’s heart beat out of his chest. “You’re not working today?” asked Graves with a small smile forming in the corner of his lips. “N-no.. I’m going to my main job today. Helping the animals. How about you, Mr batman?” “I never really introduced myself. My name is Percival Graves.” Graves held out his hand and smiles at Newt. Newt smiles meekly back and shook his hand, “My name is Newt Scamander. Pleasure to meet you.” “Well, Mr Scamander. It was nice seeing you today. I thought my morning would be boring but here you are.” “O-oh?” Graves chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, “Best be on your way. Don’t want to make you late to your job.” Newt smiles at him again and nods, “Have a nice day, Mr Graves!” “You too, Mr Scamander.”

Newt is squealing on the inside as he went about his day. The animals seem to notice his happiness and crowds around him for attention. Newt gladly gives his attention to them as he can’t stop smiling at himself for getting the name of the man whom he has a crush on. Next step? Phone number. Newt chuckled to himself, this warrants a concerned look from his supervisors. “Something good happened, Scamander?” “Yeap!” replied Newt joyfully without intending to elaborate on it. His shift finally ends in the afternoon and he walked out of the park with a pep in his step. Newt received a text from Queenie saying it’s urgent for him to come over their apartment after work. Newt without questioning her, rushes over to the apartment.

“What? What happened?” Newt rushes into the apartment looking disheveled. “Oh, hello Newt.” “Queenie? You.. you look fine. What seems to be the problem then?” “I got his number!” “Oh good. Wait, what?” Queenie waves a piece of paper in front of Newt victoriously. “Told you I could help. And he knows who’s it for.” Queenie winks at Newt and passes the paper to him. “He said, don't hesitate to text him. He’ll be waiting for you~” Queenie said in a singsong voice. Newt is dumbfounded and honestly, a lot of good things are happening to him lately and he is sure something bad is about to happen. “I.. I don’t know what to say.” “A simple thank you would be nice.” “I mean, how did you get his number? And he willingly gives it to you? How?” “Let’s just say it’s part of my charm. Plus I think he’s really interested in you!”

Newt walked home with the number still clutched in his hand. His heart throbbing in his chest. “What should I say? Do I just type in hello? Oh god you suck at this Newt.” murmurs Newt under his breath as he enters his apartment and was greeted by his animals. “Hello loves.” He pats the cat and the birds flew over to his shoulder. “Do you by any chance know any advice on how to text a man?” Newt chuckles and prepares their dinner.

“I should just send a hello. That would suffice.” Newt scratches his head as he stares at his phone for almost an hour. “Ahhhh just do it, Newt. You can do this!” He sent the hello to Graves and went to sleep in anxious but excited mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea on the fic but hopefully i have enough writing juices to update them


End file.
